Kaminari Clan
'''Clan Name:''' Kaminari '''Clan Traits:''' '''Physical Attributes:''' * Hair: Darker colors possibly with pinks or blues as highlights. * Eyes: Blue, Purple, or a combo of the two. * Average Height: 5' 5" to 5' 11" '''Strengths:''' * Courage * Ninjutsu * Strength * Taijutsu '''Kekkei Genkai (Optional):''' '''''Shintsugan:''''' The user snaps his fingers and the dojutsu is activated allowing them to see the allignment of the people around them for about thirty feet. This Dojutsu is obtained at birth. The way this Dojutsu looks when activated is a white circle comes from the pupil out of the pupil which is now also turning white. Expanding out into the iris the circle would stop and stay as a ring in the eye. The Iris is still the same color as they were born with. This jutsu has the ability to see chakra in an aura around the person in the form of their alignment with the universe. The colors are as follows. * Lawful Good - Bright Silver * Neutral Good - Blue * Chaotic Good - Purple * Lawful Neutral - Green * True Neutral - Clear, user can see nothing * Chaotic Neutral - Pink * Lawful Evil - Yellow * Neutral Evil - Red * Chaotic Evil - Black '''Shintsugan Crosshairs:''' The user brings both hand up in front of their face and makes a cross with their index fingers. Once the cross is formed they rotate it about thirty degrees and then clap their hands together. If the opponent is watching they will see four prongs come out of the white ring opposite to each other. Simultaneously they would see a swirling shape come out from the pupil and extend out until parts of it are touching the white ring. The powers of this transformation are as follows. * The user can now see body heat. '''Clan Jutsu:''' '''''Art of the Polygraph Sight:''''' The user meerly looks into the eyes of their target (within 15 feet) and begins to study their feelings and movements to come to a final conclusion on if they are lying or telling the truth. '''[Rank C]''' '''''Art of the Polygraph Touch:''''' The user forms a clan handseal and then places their hand on the head of the target. Depending on the target and how good or bad they are at lying/ telling the truth this could take meerly a second or up to an hour. '''[Rank B]''' '''Clan History:''' The Kaminari clan is a very secretive and spread out people. The story behind this is that in discovery of the Dojutsu it caused a good amount of fighting and anger toward each other. In this clan there was a council of leaders. This council consisted of six people. Three of which had the Shintsugan and three of which did not. The six of them had some fighting and arguing going on among them one day and they split down the middle with three going one way and three another way. The sides were the three with the Shintsugan against the three without it. The final battles had eneded with one person on each side. The results of this was four accidental deaths and the ultimate seperation of the clan as a whole. Because of this the Shintsugan abilities are that of the highest reguard and are treated as such. No one outside of the clan is allowed to know what their abilites do save for a select few special cases. The Dojutsu that this small clan has developed is not as coveted as the fabled Sharingan, nor the Bayakugan, but it does carry some weight on curious ears. The ability as it is told by the elders comes from the gods themselves. Passed down to this clan to guard the world from evil. '''Members:'''